Hace tiempo y frío
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Nunca vuelve, pero es casi como si lo hiciera. —Oneshot, Sherlock/John. AU. Para Mel.


**Título:** Hace tiempo y frío

**Fandom:** BBC Sherlock

**Pairing: **Sherlock/John

**Disclaimer:** ¿Míos? Nope.

**Summary:** Nunca vuelve, pero es casi como si lo hiciera. —Oneshot, Sherlock/John. AU. Para Mel.

**Nota:** para mel, porque el primero fue para ella así que este también. secuela de there are many names in history, que debe leerse para entender este, tbh. creo. infinitas gracias a leeh por betearlo.

* * *

:-:  
«Además te quiero, y hace tiempo y frío.»  
:-:

Sherlock es como una presencia constante que se resiste a irse, a desaparecer. Está ahí aún cuando no, y no es lo que John necesita, porque lo hace todavía más difícil (le entrevistan poco después de su partida, y cuando él dice «_Devastado_» no es del todo, para nada, una exageración por el bien de la imagen del club y Sherlock y todos los involucrados).

Le cuesta reconciliarse con la idea de que no lo verá más en el vestuario a primera hora de la mañana, con su uniforme de entrenamiento ya puesto y el ceño fruncido porque _llevo horas aquí, Watson_ (su expresión impasible, pero sus ojos sonriendo como siempre); que ya no será el primero en estrellarse contra su pecho antes de perderse en el abrazo cuando todos le felicitan cada que anota un gol o ganan algo. Que ya no será la figura que se encuentre en medio del campo en noches que ninguno de los dos debería estar ahí, con balones a su lado y una mirada determinada, la portería deshabitada y sólo el ruido de su respiración agitada (lo logró, una vez, un gol desde la mitad del campo, sorprendiendo a todos y, Sherlock nunca lo admitirá, pero a él mismo también; desde entonces no logra sacarse la idea de la cabeza, de poder hacerlo otra vez).

:-:

(«¿Vas a volver?»

«John»_ no aún._)

:-:

La primera vez que recibe uno de sus mensajes es después de la primera derrota de la temporada (John se rehusa a pensar que es porque él ya no está, que ya no son tan buenos porque Sherlock se ha ido y él era quien sostenía al equipo; porque era importante, pero si algo ha aprendido a lo largo de los años es que ningún jugador es más importante, más grande que el club, aunque le esté costando un poco más que de costumbre recordarlo últimamente).

No se lo espera, por eso cuando su teléfono vibra dentro de su mochila lo ignora, aventando todas sus cosas dentro con más fuerza de la necesaria antes de sentarse de nuevo en la banca y esconder la cabeza entre sus brazos (no puede evitar sentir que es su culpa, el que hayan perdido, el que hayan jugado absolutamente horrible; como si de la nada se hubieran olvidado todos de cómo patear un balón con la fuerza necesaria, cómo _correr_). Respira profundamente antes de pararse de nuevo, volteando hacia su alrededor para ver a sus compañeros. Todos están sentados, aún con la ropa sucia, sudada, el jersey apretado entre las manos o echado sobre un hombro, mirándole como si esperaran que con una palabra de él hiciera que se sintieran mejor.

John niega con la cabeza porque todos lo saben, fue un desastre y merecían perder.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, John realmente no sabe qué decir.

(Cuando ve el mensaje de Sherlock es de noche y él está tirado sobre su cama, un libro entre sus manos que lleva en la misma página desde hace varias horas, con el dedo pulgar marcado en las hojas por el sudor recolectado y la presión involuntaria. Su teléfono vibra de nuevo sobre la mesa de noche, asustándolo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos; John coge el teléfono para apagarlo, pero lo ve, la pantalla iluminada y Sherlock en letras grandes. Considera borrarlo y pretender que nunca lo recibió, pero no puede hacerlo; lo abre y no sabe si quiere reír o llorar (hace un poco de las dos).

Le dice que fueron un asco, sí, pero termina con _buena suerte_ y John es en lo único que se concentra.)

:-:

(_Gracias, supongo. _

Pero no hay respuesta )

:-:

Es más extraño de lo que debería, no tenerle a su lado; levantar la mirada y no encontrarse con sus ojos indicándole que sí, ha visto la posibilidad, el espacio, el error. John no quiere pensar que ahora que Sherlock no está, también se ha llevado esa parte de él que le hacía ser el mejor, pero. No es cómodo, porque no hay nadie que le entienda como él (no es como si nunca hubiera jugado con sus otros compañeros, porque hubo lesiones y sanciones y otras cosas que impidieron que Sherlock estuviera siempre ahí, que John estuviera siempre ahí, así que no debería ser un problema volver a lo de siempre, pero lo es, y es algo que todos pueden ver).

Mike le palmea la espalda, le dice que sólo es una mala racha, que saldrán de ella.

:-:

(Pierden tres juegos seguidos; 1-3, 2-0, _0-4_ y parece que sólo puede empeorar.

John no espera otro mensaje, pero si no puede dejar de voltear de reojo hacia su teléfono, no es a propósito.)

:-:

Tiene que resistir el impulso de preguntarle si es que alguna vez perderán, si es eso físicamente posible o algo; si alguna vez les irá tan mal como le ha ido al club después de su partida; porque para John no es justo.

:-:

(«Les irá mejor» y suena tan seguro, que John no sabe qué hacer. Porque no quiere creerle, ni a él ni a nadie. Sabe que debe ser positivo, pensar que todo va a mejorar y que volverán estar en los primeros lugares de la tabla, que ganarán alguna copa aunque sea; que es su trabajo como capitán pensar así, pero, ¿y qué si no puede soportar seguir pensando así? ¿seguir confiando ciegamente y en vano en que lograrán superarse al fin? ¿y qué si todo duele demasiado, como si cada derrota fuera un golpe certero en el mismo lugar, y no le dejará en paz?)

:-:

John no se esperaba que fuera a visitarlos algún día, si es sincero.

Sherlock no le dice nada, así que cuando le ve en las gradas, sentado entre la gente como si no fuera algo poco usual, firmando cosas pero concentrado en el juego, John casi no lo cree, piensa que lo está imaginando o es sólo el cansancio y la frustración, que le hacen ver cosas; que es su subconsciente jugando con él.

Pero no.

Cuando termina el juego (empatando a duras penas y con lesiones varias), Sherlock se acerca al vestuario y es casi como si nunca se hubiera ido. Todos le abrazan, hablan con él como si fueran grandes amigos a pesar de que cuando estaba ahí no se llevaban especialmente bien.

Y está bien.

:-:

(John le besa con el jersey apretado contra su pecho y la espalda contra la pared del pasillo, después de que todos se han ido. Es corto y rápido, casi demasiado, casi como si no hubiera pasado.

John pregunta «¿volverás?»

Sherlock sólo le besa de nuevo.)


End file.
